the_vampsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The vamps
thumb|right|157x157px informações 'The Vamps' são um grupo de jovens fundada em 2012, este grupo é muito famoso, jà têm álbuns e seu canal oficial no You Tube têm muitos vídeos no seu canal, alguns dos seus vídeos(covers) sao músicas do One Direction, Justin Bieber, Bruno Mars, Taylor Swift entre outros! Os artistas, indivíduos ou grupos de música que mais influenciou sua carreira incluem: The Kooks, The Script, Adele, Taylor Swift, Lawson, Boys Like Girls, Hot Chelle Rae, Young The Giant, Arctic Monkeys, Charlie Simpson, Lilygreen e Maguire, Blink 182,One Direction,Jason Derulo Este grupo tem melodia acústica e torná-los enquanto cantava. Os instrumentos utilizados são: guitarra, baixo e bateria. Connor tem 18 anos, Brad 19 e Tristan e James 20! Brad mede perto de 1,73 e Connor o mesmo. Tristan e James medem 1,83. Intresses do grupo Alguns de seus interesses são Pizza, Nandos, Fifa, viajar, lojas de música, Fortalezas de cama. James: É o consentimento de todas as vidas em Bourmemouth (Inglaterra), sua cor favorita é vermelho, tem uma irmã mais nova, toca guitarra. E eu li que eu tinha medo de aranhas. Tristan: É o mais rude de todas as vidas em Devon (Inglaterra). Ele tem uma irmã e um irmão toca bateria, um pouco de guitarra e piano. Sua cor favorita é laranja, ele gosta de Blink-182, seu filme favorito é Avatar, a sua canção favorita é que eu não quero perder nada (Aerosmith). Brad: Este é o mais doce de todos vive em Birmingham. Tem uma irmã mais velha (Natalie) e um cão (Jesse). Ele toca guitarra, piano. Sua cor favorita é vermelho, seus artistas favoritos são The Cribs, monstro e Homens e The Vaccines, seu filme favorito é 21 Jumper Street. Componentes do grupo Bradley Will Simpson, é o vocalista e toca guitarra, seu twitter é: @thevampsbrad James Mcvey,toca guitarra e canta, seu twitter é: @thevampsjames Tristan Evans, é baterista e canta, toca guitarra também seu twitter é: @thevampstristan Connor Ball, é baixa e canta, ( tambem toca violão e ukulele). seu twitter é: @ TheVampsConnor Música de 'The vamps' *Covers *'Can we dance' *'Wildheart' *golden *she was the one * Last Night * Oh Cecilia (Breaking my heart) * Girls on TV * entre muitas outras... Curiosidades *'Este grupo únicamente toca cancoes em acústico.' *'Son de South Coast/Birmingham.' *'Seu director é Prestige Management.' *'Seus grupos favoritos sao You Me At Six e All Time Low.' * Os rapazes de the vamps tienen sao romanticos, "Bro, hermano" "Mance, romance" significa amor entre hermanos Os nombres son: James + Connor: Jonnor Tristan + Bradley: Tradley James + Bradley: Jadley Tristan + James: Trames Brad + Connor: Brannor Tristan + Connor: Tronnor * Connor + James: Cames Imágenes M3.jpeg 5.jpg Con.jpg 631360d06cbab2faa3c78e3b9428399f.png tumblr_mdn1r15VEB1rgs4e6o1_500.jpg 98d783d9bc.jpg tumblr_static_bradley_nope.jpg the_vamps_james_mcvey_by_diveeleanordive-d69oxbf.jpg 1012923_668992113168260_1869039198_n.jpg|Esta imagen es solo para portadas de lo qe sea de facebook o de twitter y demas ;D|link=http://instagram.com/valedejb Sigeme a mi instagram y te sigo ;) Presentación MM.jpeg M1.jpg M.jpeg 7.jpg Wiki-background The vamps1.jpg 1017585_290064907804727_380727747_n.jpg Tristan Maxted.jpg Tumblr mslicnagdI1s92sx1o1 500.png T2.jpg J3.jpeg tumblr_mq5fp8hVeM1ra4zcjo1_500.jpg 8196862-256-k656191.jpg tumblr_mrjwv21UXE1rigtmro1_500.png asdfdhj.jpg The-Vamps-We-Can-Dance-2013-1500x1500.png M2.jpg Categoría:The vamps Categoría:Grupo Categoría:Grupo de música Categoría:Grupo musical